Unchained
by Alijandra
Summary: They didn't plan on falling for her. It all use to be so damn innocent- her laugh, her touch. Not anymore. ( This is a Brickyl that takes place at the beginning of season 4.) Don't like. Don't read. You've been warned.
1. That feeling

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Authors note: **_This will not be an exact rewritten chapter of the episode. It will merely be revised and tweaked to fit my own smuttish desires. Thank you, and enjoy._

(_Season four, episode 1: 30 days without a accident rewritten_)

Beth Greene had a way about her, a way, while appreciated, not many of them at the prison understood. Especially not the ones from Woodbury. Like how she could turn any stranger into a friend, or how she could turn a dark, hopeless hour into something you should feel grateful for.

Maybe that's why Daryl and Rick were so drawn to her.

She was one of the last rays of light left in this world, and to them, sharing her- her company, her presence, her light- was a lesser sacrifice than experiencing none of her at all.

They didn't share her in the sense that it was openly acknowledged. It was something they knew they were subconsciously doing without saying. A sort of hushed, silent agreement.

While others in their group would never understand it. It was, in actuality, based primarily on a rare innocent nature.

After all, she didn't flip flop between their cells in the middle of the night. They never argued over her. In all reality, they'd never so much as laid a single finger on her.

No. It wasn't like that at all. It wasn't physical.

Besides, Beth had made herself a little boyfriend who joined them after Woodbury.

Zach.

He was a good kid. He was naive, but a good kid.

Every one recognized them as a couple, but Daryl and Rick knew better.

Couples kissed, held hands. Especially the teenage kind. They didn't. The boy was interested in that stuff, they could tell.

She wasn't, and that was okay.

Beth reserved her subtle affections for them. They were innocent, nervous flirtations, so slight that they could be missed by the naked eye, but they were meant to be experienced solely by them, and secretly, that meant something to them, even if it wasn't right.

Their affections ran deeper than touch. It was more than flesh. It was the idea of her. It was the concept of her being, and the gift of her hopeful nature and undying innocence.

Innocent gestures didn't change the fact that they still had to hide it.

What they were doing, what they could become- It was still blooming. Still developing. Still very much a state of mind.

Maggie, Herschel and the others wouldn't see the innocence they felt though, nor the happiness they got from it, only the danger it could invite if they didn't tread carefully.

As confusing as it all was, none of them planned any of it. One day it just sort of happened, and since then it's been a bittersweet battle trying to figure it all out.

"This way." Daryl gestured with his bow, after inspecting some fresh tracks in the dirt with his earth stained hands.

They were outside the prison, just along the outskirts of the gate hunting for food.

The three of them went out at least once a day. That's probably how all of this started to begin with. You stick three different people together for long periods of time and anything could start to happen.

"Rabbit?" Beth asked through a few loose stands of blonde hair, trying not to show her concern.

Daryl nodded and put his finger to his lips.

Beth hated killing the rabbits more than anything, but she understood they had to eat. They hadn't had anything decent in days. Carol could probably throw together a stew with some fresh vegetables from the garden if Daryl got lucky enough to catch one.

"Its clear up ahead." Rick whispered, not wanting to scare off the potental of fresh game. "Beth and I will wait here."

Daryl nodded his head and continued without them.

They decided in the beginning that anyone going beyond the gate would go in pairs. One to hunt. One to spot. Then one day Beth argued that she earned the right to tag along. She had claimed she wanted a more important job. That she was more than capable. So she helped spot, but more than that, she helped the mood.

Everything was brighter when she was near. Everyday they went out, they went out hopeful, even if they came back empty handed.

"Keep ur eyes sharp." Rick reminded her, his eyes never leaving Daryl as he treaded carefully through the thick brush.

"Look." She pointed brightly toward a large unnamed tree.

Butterflies. Mostly orange, and possibly hundreds of them rested on it's thick, chipped bark.

"Its beautiful." She whispered in amazement.

It took a couple seconds for serious Rick to soften just enough to appreciate what she was saying. When he did, he couldn't prevent the smile that was created as he looked at her innocent face in adoration. Something as simple as seeing her smile filled him with a feeling he hadn't felt in a very long time.

She was still staring at the butterflies when he felt her small hand graze his arm, before slowly, yet boldly entwining her fingers with his.

Last time she had done this he hesitated. This time he didn't. Instead he took a breath and let the beauty of the rare innocent moment embrace him.

Time stood still, and for a moment the world was beautiful again as he stared into her bright blue sparkling eyes.

"No rabbits." Daryl called back at them, yanking Rick from his thoughts causing him to pull his hand away as if woken from a daze.

"Maybe you'll have better luck next time." Beth smiled back at him. It would have been hard for anyone else to see, but she was bluffing.

"Yeah." Daryl murmured, knowing better. "Maybe."

"It hasn't rained in days." Rick added. "If we wanna find good game we're gonna have to find some fresh water."

"Can we take a break first?" Beth asked, leaning back against a small tree. "I'm a little hungry."

"You're in luck sunshine." Daryl said before taking a seat next to her. "I brought some dried rattlesnake."

"Just what I wanted." Beth made of face of disgust, but took a piece anyway.

"Well, if you'd stop scarin off all the rabbits we'd have somethin better to eat." Rick teased, adding to the play.

"If my memory serves me right it was Daryľs bow locking up that caused us to lose the rabbits." Beth stated matter of factly before taking a bite of the tough meat.

"Right." Daryl chuckled dismly. "And yer squeals had nothin to do with it."

Rick smiled before taking a swig of water. He lived for the easy, lighthearted moments like this.

* * *

The next day back at the prison Daryl helped the boys load up one of the trucks to do a quick run in town.

Zach was going with them this time. It was a chance for him to prove himself. To prove he was worthy of Beth. Daryl knew better though, and he could already sense a recipe for disaster brewing.

"Hey." Zach called.

Daryl turned. It was Beth.

"I was just gonna come find you." He told her. Beth smiled, before doing something that shocked even Daryl.

She leaned in to kiss him.

Daryl tried to conceal his disappointment by continuing to load the truck. He'd never seen her kiss the boy, and now she had to go and do it in his face, like it didn't matter, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"What's up?" She asked him sweetly, when their mouths disengaged. She gave him a confused, questioning look.

That's when he gave her some shit story about the council pulling everyone off the coal crew, and how he was gonna be a hero and help out with the run.

Beth didn't look impressed though. In fact her expression stayed the same through much of the conversation.

"Its Just, you know, wanted to make sure that I saw you before." He told her, while searching her eyes for a hint of despair.

"kay." She smiled, almost not understanding.

"Yeah, just cause ya know, it's dangerous." He told her, puffing his chest out a bit.

Daryl smiled and rolled his eyes. 'This kid', he thought to himself while shaking his head.

"I know." Beth smiled at him before planting another kiss on his cheek and walking away.

"You gonna say goodbye?" He yelled after her.

"Nope." She replied, back turned.

When her lovesick puppy eventually turned away, her attention turned to Daryl and all the color rushed from her face.

He held her gaze, and when she passed him her hand grazed his for the briefest of moments.

It was a wordless plea. One Daryl recogni zed without the need of a conversation. She was worried about him.

As skilled as he had proven to be, she was still concerned. That meant something to him. He'd never get a chance to kiss her lips. He could never allow himself to do such a thing. He was much too old for her, that was a damn given, but to him, the simple fact that she cared was priceless.

(The watch tower)

"You aren't going with them?" Beth asked Rick. He was leaning against the outside rails of the tower.

Rick shook his head.

"Someone's gotta watch things here." He told her as he watched the old pick up truck pick up dust in the distance.

"I always feel more comfortable when the two of you are out there together." She told him, as she leaned against the rail next to him, her blonde ponytail falling to the side .

"Oh yeah." He chuckled. "You that desperate to get rid of us?"

He didn't mean it like that. That words had come out to playfully desperate.

"No." She said simply. "I just know that neither of you would ever let anything happen to each other."

Rick looked at Beth for a quick moment, something he tried not to do in public. He was always afraid someone would see the truth in his eyes if he did.

"I care about you two." Beth breathed, more to herself than to him.

"We all care about each other." He told her his eyes back on the ground below them. "We're a family."

"Maggie's family." Her small voice explained. "Daddy. Glenn. Carol. They're family. You and Daryl..."

When she said their names her voice trailed off.

"You're more than just family." She eventually said. "But you already know that." She smiled.

Rick's hands went limp on the bars he held in his grasp. They had never really acknowledged it, and until now he could have convinced himself it was a one-sided assumption. It was too late for that now.

"Beth." Her name sounded foreign on his lips. Almost wrong.

"It's not wrong." She told him before he could voice his concern.

It took a moment for him to find his voice, but when he did he managed to conjure a bit of clarity.

"Not yet at least, but we're all walkin on thin ice here." He warned her in a low voice, as if anyone down below could here.

"At what point does it start being wrong?" She asked him, as if she was blind to all the chaos that could ensue.

"You're wise beyond your years, but when it comes down to it, you're just a child Beth." He said. A hint of shame in his voice. He was finally acknowledging it.

He could feel her eyes on him, and he just knew in his heart that it was a scathing look.

"Do you wanna fuck me, Rick?" She asked. Her once sweet voice hard with a tone he'd never heard come from her innocent lips.

Ricks stomach fell to his feet. He'd never heard her use language like that before.

"Beth." He said her name again, this time more cautiously.

"Zach wants to fuck me." She informed him. Her filter nonexistent. She was trying to get a rise out of him, and it was working.

That's when a burning, jealous feeling started to rise in his gut.

"Do you wanna fuck him?" He asked her. Turning to look at her head on. He never imagined he'd use that kind of language with her, but she picked the fight.

She fell back just an inch before firing back.

"No." She told him boldly. "It doesn't mean I wouldn't let him."

"Why are you telling me this?" He finally asked, searching for reasons among the chaos they were causing with hurtful accusations.

"Because I want you, and I want him." Her voice eventually broke.

"This ain't right." He told her, shaking his head. "Daryl's not gonna think it's right either."

Beth just smiled.

"No one else has to know." She assured him with the big blue promises that were her eyes.

"It doesn't work like that." He told her, trying to sound firm.

"I kissed Zack today. In front of Daryl before they left." She said, continuing to counter his argument. "Daryl didn't like it. I didn't like it either. He's a boy. You two are men. Big strong men who I know would never let any harm come to me."

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, his anger brewing stronger the more he lost his composure.

"I want you to understand what it is I want." She pleaded.

"We can't give you what you want." He exclaimed. "You're still a child. I was a Sheriff before all of this. I would have arrested the sadistic bastard you're asking me to be."

"I'm not a child." Beth spat. The hurt in her voice evident.

"This has to stop." He told her.

She nodded, as if she was throwing in the towel and giving in. "Stop it then. It's all up to you. I can't really stop somethin that hadn't really started."

* * *

Later that night the supply crew came back one man short.

"You gonna make me tell her alone." Daryl asked Rick. He sounded nervous. He wasn't good at stuff like this.

"I don't think seeing me would make her feel any better right now." Rick told him.

"Why?" Daryl asked him. "What happened?"

Normally trivial things didn't matter to him, but this wasn't trivial. This was Beth.

"I told her it had to stop." He said, looking to the fields as if searching for his reassurance.

Daryl knew exactly what he meant.

"We ain't hurtin nobody." Daryl murmured. A response that surprised even himself.

Daryl's response didn't help Rick's resolve.

"Forget about her age for a moment, and all the other factors involved and you still have a pretty big thing people would have a difficult time wrapping their heads around. Theirs two of us and only one of her. Maggie, Herschel and the others aren't going to just accept a innocent threesome no matter what kind of world we are livin in." Rick told him, head tilted, just enough to get his point across.

It took a moment for Daryl to respond, but he knew Rick was right. Whatever the hell it was they felt for her- It would never work.

"Alright." Daryl eventually agreed. "I'll go talk to her."

_**Authors note: Sorry. I know. I know. No smut. It will come. Promise. ;)**_


	2. Innocence lost

As Daryl made his way to Beth's cell, he tried to scramble together the words he was suppose to say, but everything that he came up with in his brain sounded either too damn insensitive or careless.

How do you tell someone you care about that they've lost someone? It didn't make any damn sense to him. They should all be experts at this by now, but he still couldn't figure it out. All he knew for certain, was that the moment he laid eyes on her, all words would fail him. They always did.

"Hey." Beth's small gentle voice greeted him as he poked his head inside her cell.

She was laying on her stomach, blonde ponytail to the side, writing in her journal like she always did this time of night.

"Hi." His rough voice responded, almost too quietly.

"What is it?" She asked him. She sounded hesitant, like maybe she didn't want to know.

"Zach." Was all he said. It was one word, but it was enough.

She paused for a moment, twirling her pen. She looked down at her journal as if bracing herself, before looking back up at him.

"Is he dead?" She asked, sounding more brave then he could have ever imagined.

He just stared at her. The words he had been practicing failed him, just like he knew they would.

She nodded her head. Accepting it. Embracing it, as if their was no other choice in the world.

"Okay." She whispered.

She didn't cry, like he thought she might. Instead she just sat up on her bed and looked towards the cell wall that she had decorated with newspaper memorabilia and other random girly things.

It took a moment for her to realize he was still standing there staring at her, leaning against the side of the entrance with his hands in his pockets.

"What?" She asked, as if he had needed something. Or perhaps he had said something and she didn't hear him.

He just continued to stare at her, not knowing what to say, but not wanting to leave her just yet either.

She took a step towards him, her normally lively features void of emotion.

"I don't cry anymore, Daryl." She told him. "I'm just- I'm glad I got to know him, you know."

"Me too." He whispered when she inched closer.

More silence fell between them.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. Sounding more concerned for him, than herself.

"Just tired of loosin people is all." He told her.

He was about to turn to leave, to let her mourn for the boy in silence, but instead she had slid her arms around his waist and held him in a tight embrace.

His body stiffened at her touch. He remembered what Rick had said, and that's probably what stopped him from wrapping his arms around her frame and pulling her warm body closer. So instead he grabbed one of her arms awkwardly as a way of offering some form of distant comfort.

She must have noticed his discontent, because after a few brief seconds she slid away from him, looking if possible, more wounded than before.

* * *

The next day Rick got up with Judith like he did every morning. He drank his cup of instant coffee. Minus the sugar they had finally ran out of.

He had a lot on his mind. Carl. Judith. _Beth._

He was starting to think it was heartless that he hadn't gone with Daryl the night before to tell her about Zach. It was how it needed to be though. They had to start distancing themselves he told himself. No matter how cruel it sounded.

To Rick's surprise it was Beth, not Carol who came to take Judith from him that morning.

When he handed Judith over, Beth barely said a word.

He wanted to ask her how she was holding up, but he knew better.

It was pitiless, but it was how it needed to be, he reminded himself again.

Maggie and Glenn had guard duty the night before, and it was Rick and Carl's turn to man the crops.

Things were just starting to make since again with Rick and Carl's relationship. He was starting to get to know his son again. He couldn't risk that. Never again. Not with violence. Not with confusing relationships. No. He couldn't- wouldn't do that to Carl and Judith-

Gunshots. They sounded off in one of the nearby cell-blocks.

"Get in the tower with Maggie." Rick yelled to Carl.

Rick's heart nearly pounded out of his chest as he ran towards the distress.

It was madness. Somehow an entire cell-block was overrun with walkers, but not just random walkers. They were once some of their own.

Daryl, Carol, and Glenn were at his side almost instantly.

"Where's Beth and Judith?" Rick hastily asked Carol, as he stuck his knife through one of the walkers skulls.

"I haven't seen her since this morning." She told him, taking care of a walker of her own.

Daryl had helped clear a path at the far end of the cell bock with Glenn. When Rick caught his eyes, the hunter merely shook his head. They were no where in sight.

When the ground floor was clear they made their way up the stairs. Each cell they passed they held their breath. That was until Rick's eyes locked onto a mess of gold hair peeking out from underneath a cellblock curtain.

"There." Rick's husky voice said shakily.

"No." Daryl said in disbelief. He reached the curtain before Rick did and yanked it back.

It was a young blonde girl- but it wasn't Beth.

When they made it out of the cell block, Rick ordered a head count.

Almost all of their own were accounted for- except for Beth and Judith.

"They could still be in her cell." Daryl told him.

They were both running in the direction of their cellblock.

"Yeah, well, we gotta see for ourselves." Said Rick.

When they made it inside the empty block, they could hear Beth singing, and Judith cooing.

They both nearly fell back against the wall, finally reassured, yet out of breath. They were safe. Both of them were alive, and they were safe.

When Beth noticed them she breathed a sigh of relief, and immediately handed Judith over to Rick so that he could hug and kiss her little head.

"There you guys are." They heard Carol's voice call out to them. "Herschel was worried sick."

Carol took Judith from Rick, almost instinctively, just to see for herself that she was really okay.

"I'll go let him know I found you." Carol told her, Judith still in her arms.

"Thanks." She offered her a weak smile.

For a moment after Carol left with Judith they all just stood there in silence. Not knowing what to say. Not knowing what to do. Their minds racing.

"How bad is it?" She asked them.

The look Rick gave her was the only confirmation she needed.

When her big blue eyes fell to the floor he found that he couldn't help himself anymore. He pulled her small frame towards him in a possessive, safe hold.

_ It was innocent, _he argued with himself. He was just glad she was okay. What harm could a little hug do?

That's when she untangled herself from him and turned to Daryl. Who looked uncomfortable and out of place. Like he knew he was suppose to do something, he just didn't know what or how.

She pulled him to her and wrapped one arm around him, while she used the other to usher Rick closer to her back until his chest was firmly against her.

_ This was innocent Rick told himself._

She was just glad they were both okay.

He could have believed that at first. Maybe, just maybe, if his hands hadn't fell to her hips, and his face hadn't buried itself in her neck, breathing her in.

And Daryl, he could have probably claimed the same- had his hands not been just as guiltily above Rick's, holding her waist firmly in place, as she embraced him, with his chin resting softly on her blonde head.

Once upon a time this could have been innocent. _Only it wasn't anymore._

**_A/N: So this was a bit rushed, but I wanted to get it out there. If you like it, please Review! :)_**


	3. Isolation

Isolation

"Thanks for being in there with Judith." Rick said through the blurred window of one of the prison offices. The only thing visible to him through the glass was Beth's shadow, which remained still and unmoving on the other side.

He paused a moment before continuing.

"I know you don't have to be." He added as an afterthought.

This was the second time he had visited her since the isolation period started. The first visit was short. To the point. 'How are you and the baby doing?' and nothing more. Daryl hadn't come, and she hadn't asked why.

He understood. Perhaps she did too. That's why she hadn't dare asked.

"Things okay out there?" She asked him. The last thing she was told before she shut herself away with Judith, was that the sick were being quarantined until the virus was under control. No one knew how long that might take.

Rick looked down, and thought for a moment as if trying to make up his mind about something.

"Glenn has it." He told her eventually. He regretted telling her before the words even left his lips, but deep down he knew he needed to mentally prepare her- for Maggie. For all of it.

Silence followed his words.

"He'll be fine." She said confidently. "We all got jobs to do. That's what daddy always says. Daryl and Michonne will get the Meds. You, Carol, and Maggie will help everyone till they get back."

Rick smiled to himself. She was always so much stronger than he made her out to be in his mind. It was so easy to want to give up. Especially in times like this. You could never just give up with Beth around though. Her hopefulness wouldn't allow it. She could make even the darkest times feel like just mere moments without flickering light.

"And I'll take care of Judith." She reassured him- even though she didn't have to.

"I know." Was all he managed to say. He was about to walk away when he heard what sounded like hushed sobs shake the other side of the door.

"Hey, Rick?" Her once strong voice choked through the frame with silent tears.

"Yeah." He whispered, taking a step closer to the door, leaning his forehead against its cool panel.

"When are we going to stop punishing ourselves?" She asked him.

She hadn't meant for him to answer. What could he say even if she did. All he could do was hear the words and let them take root wherever they may.

He stood there a few moments longer than he should have.

This, in hindsight is the closest he'd ever get to her. Isolation or not. There would always be boundaries. There would always be walls- morals they couldn't lose, and bonds they couldn't break.

He took a good hard look at the outline of her shadow. He listened to her breathing- each and every inhale and exhale of quivering breath. She would forever be this close and this far at the same time.

And just like he knew he would, he left her there without a response. After all there was no way you could console and distance yourself from the same heart you were bound to break at the same exact time.

When he finally left her and turned the first corner he ran into Daryl. He was leaning back against the wall. He had been there the whole time. Just listening.

"Thought you'd be gone by now." Rick said, a bit surprised to still see him hanging around.

"Me too." Daryl said honestly. "Just wanted to make sure she was holdin up alright."

"She's strong." Rick reassured him. "A hell of a lot stronger than we give her credit for."

The hunter gave a weak smile and nodded his head.

"Be safe and hurry back." Rick told him. His blue eyes locked with his. He needed him to come back. He needed for things to be okay. For Carl. For Judith. For them.

Daryl reached his hand out and Gripped Rick's shoulder, while putting his head strongly against Rick's in a display of brotherly amity. They both had jobs to do. They both knew what needed to be done, and they were gonna do it.

As soon as Daryl and Michonne got back with the antibiotics, Hershal and Bob went straight to healing the sick.

A lot had happened since the virus swept through the prison killing so many of their own. Between the walkers threatening to tear down the fences and Carols betrayal- the prison itself would never be the same.

A eerie calm settled among the remaining members of the group. No one knew what was coming next. No one wanted to guess.

When it was time for Beth and Judith to come out of isolation, a unsettling feeling erupted in the pit of Rick's gut.

He went to greet them, just like a devoted father and good leader should, but when he got there, Judith was already in the courtyard in Maggie's arms.

Beth's older sister tossed the young girl in the air until she laughed and giggled.

He was relieved when his baby girl was in his arms again. He kissed her cheeks, and cooed in her ear.

This was happiness Rick told himself. This is what life was still worth fighting for.

"Where's Beth?" He asked as Carl took the young girl from his hands.

"She's fetching the rest of her things." Maggie told him with a smile. The last few days had taken their toll on her. She had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, but other than that, she looked just as relieved as the rest of them.

"How's Glenn." He asked, hopeful that he already knew the answer.

"He's gonna be alright." She replied. In her voice he could tell she believed it.

Rick smiled. "Good."

Taking a look around Rick saw something he hadn't seen in a while. He saw relief in the eyes of his peers. He saw hope in the ones he'd vowed to save, but more than that he saw a future still worth fighting for.

"I'll be back." He told Carl.

On the way to see Beth, he told himself he was just going to thank her- that he was appreciative of what she had done and nothing more, but selfishly he knew better.

It was only when he was face to face with her that he knew it was something more than that.

"Hey." Beth said simply. Her big blue eyes as trusting and innocent as ever.

"Hey" He breathed back, almost out of breath, as if he had ran miles just to see her, when really it was just the rage of his thoughts that were pushing him to the edge of madness.

"You, alright?" She asked him, her wide eyes filled with concern.

"No." He whispered. He had ample time to turn around. To walk away before it was too late. That was until something in his mind just clicked.

'Too late' happened too long ago he decided. He wasn't making anymore excuses. Fuck morality. Fuck right vs. wrong. This wasn't a fair world. This wasn't a perfect society. This was here and now, and what was considered good before it got worse.

"Rick." Beth asked. She seemed scared by the wild look in his eyes- and she should be. She was the reason.

Before she managed to say anything else, Rick closed the distance between them and attacked her lips with his own. It wasn't sweet. It wasn't inviting. It wasn't forgiving. It was harsh. It was real. It was wanton. It was nature.

She wasn't prepared. She backed away as if fleeing from a rabid animal, but when his lips descended on her she submitted herself like a lamb to a Sheppard's care.

Their desperate moans and sighs of relief filled the room.

The sound of the door clicking shut was the only thing that managed to tear their mouths apart.

It was Daryl.

His gaze was that of a nervous, yet curious child.

Rick lightly nudged Beth forward. Encouraging her to go to him.

As she stepped closer to the weary hunter, Rick leaned back against the wall and watched the beauty of their innocent, explorative encounter unfold.

Beth reached out her hand, and brushed a few dark locks out of Daryl's eyes.

When he didn't protest, Beth leaned in for a quick kiss. She pulled back just long enough to look into his eyes. They were dark and hungry.

Just as the fair headed girl was about to chance another kiss, the hunter's lips descended onto hers in a mix of passion and desperation. In an instant, Daryl had lifted Beth into the air and wrapped her long legs around his waist.

As they continued to kiss, Daryl made his way over to Rick.

In a daring, yet provocative invitation, Daryl pushed the young girl in his arms into Rick's hard chest. Making her nothing more than a small, innocent creature trapped between them.

Rick accepted the hunters offer, and humbly joined in. As Daryl and Beth continued their harsh clash of tongues and teeth, Rick planted kisses on the girls neck. He massaged her hips, ran his hands under her shirt and along her breast, then he traveled lower between her and the hunters body. He felt her body tense. It was then that he cupped her wet center and massaged it through her jeans... (TBC)


End file.
